Cobra Empire
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: Kim Possible has betrayed everything she has fought for and has planted the seeds for Cobra's world domination. Can the heroes of Earth fight back and unravel the mystery surrounding Kim or will Cobra's reign over the world overpower them? Based loosely on the 2017 Marvel event Secret Empire.
1. Traitor

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Credit for this chapter goes to my friend and frequent collaborator on my fanfics.**

* * *

Cobra Empire

Chapter One: Traitor

* * *

General Hawk blew out a sigh as he looked at the building in front of him. It wasn't a Joe HQ, but the base of another global defense force. Much like G.I. Joe, the Global Justice Network was a government funded organization that was designed to combat extraordinary threats to the world. However, they preferred to fight in the shadows instead of in the open like the Joes did. While Hawk had no quarrel with the GJN, he wasn't pleased with recent news of what the big wigs at the White House had ordered him to do. The order he was reluctantly forced to carry out was that G.I. Joe was to become a branch of the GJN effective immediately. The Secretary of Defense told Hawk personally it was that so both the Joes and the Network could better combat any and all threats to the world, but the General was wise enough to know better. It was all about cutting costs.

The sad truth was that Joes were becoming old news, and the government was getting tired of paying for them as a separate military force. True, Cobra was an ever-present danger, but the current White House administration did not take the terrorist organization as a serious threat and had been giving less and less funding to the Joes over the years. If anything, Hawk should've seen this coming sooner, but he always believed that the country that he and his troops always fought for would always have his back. But now, it was evident that G.I. Joe had become just another check to write off, and the old General didn't know how to deal with this revelation.

"Everything okay, sir?" a voiced asked as a hand touched his shoulder.

Hawk turned to face Scarlett, his right-hand woman and one of the finest operatives among the Joes. He had brought her along for what he said as a way for the head of the Global Justice Network to get to know one of the Joes' top soldiers up close and personal. However, he had a different, more personal reason for bringing her along: support. Like Hawk, the rest of the Joes weren't too happy about this merge either, and many of them feared that they would lose their jobs in the process. Hawk wanted to personally make sure that the GJN's director would not discharge a single Joe from the team in order to save a few extra dollars.

"If by 'fine' you mean 'a total nightmare,' then yes, everything's fine," the General replied.

"None of us are on board with this merge, but if G.I. Joe has any hope of continuing, then we need to go through with it," Scarlett said. "Like you always say, General: 'A good soldier knows how to adapt to any situation.'"

Hawk couldn't help but grin at that. Scarlett's optimism always seemed to rub off on the other troops, including the General himself.

"Spoken like a true solider," Hawk complimented.

"Uh, excuse me, sir," came a tentative voice from behind them.

The two Joes turned around and saw a young, red haired girl standing before them. Both Scarlett and Hawk instantly knew this girl from just her reputation alone. This was none other than the teen superhero Kim Possible, and from what they knew of her, they were impressed. From time travel to ninja monkeys, the teenager had accomplished feats that would've made even Snake Eyes feel some admiration for her. Kim was among first wave of a new generation of young heroes that appeared several years ago after the Joes were formed and was a worthy torch bearer for the never ending war against the forces of evil. While it was interesting meeting a possible future Joe, Scarlett couldn't help but notice that something was a tad off. The young hero had a sidekick/boyfriend by the name of Ron Stoppable, who was always at her side, but she was here alone. Then again, the boy could easily be away on a family matter or simply wasn't needed for whatever Kim's reason being here was, so Scarlett brushed her suspicions aside.

"You must be General Hawk. It's an honor to meet you in person, sir," the young hero greeted with her hand out stretched for a handshake. "And to you as well Ms. O'Hara. I'm a huge fan of yours."

"The pleasure's all ours, Ms. Possible," the General replied as he returned her handshake. "We've been following your work closely. You could make a fine Joe someday."

"Me? A Joe? Are you serious?!" Kim said with an excited smile before quickly composing herself. "Uh I mean, thank you, sir!"

Just then, one of the GJN's top agents, Will Du, stepped out of the building's front doors to greet the two Joes. However, when he saw that Kim was here as well, he was taken aback, which was odd to Scarlett when she noticed the young agent's expression. According to their information on Kim's recent activity, she was working closer with the Global Justice Network, so why was he surprised to see her? Agent Du quickly recomposed himself before greeting the Joes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, General Hawk," he began. "I'm Agent Du. Dr. Director asked me to escort you to the conference room."

Will then turned his attention to Kim.

"We weren't expecting you, Kim," he said. "Something up?"

"Oh, it's nothing Will," Kim answered. "Wade just wanted to update his network with some of your files on Gemini. If we're going to be working together more often, then we need to exchange more data between us."

"Of course. I'll take you to our data room after I escort the General and Scarlett to the conference room," the young agent answered.

With that, Will lead the trio into the building. While Kim had been inside the GJN's headquarters several times the past, this was the first time both General Hawk and Scarlett. They walked past the staff and agents of the Global Justice Network as well some of rooms that held a multitude of weapons and devices the GJN used in their never-ending war against such villains such as Gemini, a global terrorist and the head of the organization known as WEE, as well as the twin brother GJN's very own Director. The Joes had never faced Gemini or any agents serving under him, but from what they knew of him, he sounded like someone trying to be the next Cobra Commander. It always amazed Hawk and the rest of G.I. Joe the other villainy that seemed to crawl out of the darkness over the years.

Cobra was among the first of the forces of evil that rose out the shadows to bring chaos and death to the world around them. Soon after Cobra's declaration of war came another wicked empire, only this one came from the stars: The Decepticons. A race of savage, sentient machines led by their unstoppable leader, Megatron. After the Decepticons were awakened from four million years of hibernation under the earth's crust, they had only one intention: to drain the planet of its natural resources to fuel their seemingly endless war with the heroic Autobots. Had it not been Optimus Prime and his band of heroic warriors, Megatron and his ilk may have conquered the planet years ago.

However, it wasn't just forces from space that threatened humanity, but also forces from the very bowels of the earth itself. Months after the war between Autobots and the Decepticons was reignited here on Earth, another war began to wage under the planet's surface. A trio of massive, hideous creatures had crawled out of the shadows after centuries of hiding and unleashed what could only be described as a living nightmare onto the human race. The monsters' names were D'compose, Tendril and Metlar, otherwise known as the Inhumanoids. Fortunately, a brave group of humans who called themselves the Earth Corps rose up and fought against the Inhumanoids for the safety of the earth.

If there was any saving grace to any of this madness, it was that whenever a new evil arose on the planet, there would always be some force for good there to challenge it, almost as if the balance between the two sides had to be maintained in some way. From the city of Townsville to the town of Amity Park, a new wave of heroes like Kim were appearing all across the globe. In a small town in California, reports of a magical girl were starting to come in while tales of winged creatures came out of New York as well as reports of what could only be described as humanoid turtles in the sewers, even sightings of a dragon were reported. In France, a duo of heroes called Ladybug and Cat Noir guarded the city of Paris. In Mexico, White Pantera and his son, El Tigre, protected the crime ridden Miracle City from an assortment of villains, that is, whenever El Tigre himself wasn't causing trouble as well. There were even reports of a sort of silver knight being spotted across the globe as he protected citizens from what could only be described as shape shifting aliens.

Soon enough, Agent Du brought the two Joes to the conference room, where Dr. Director's presence was lacking. The moment they stepped inside, they found a pair of familiar faces sitting at the long table. They weren't Joes, but they were heroes all the same: Herc Armstrong and Sandra Shore, the leaders of the Earth Corps. Ever since the government cut all funding from Armstrong's group, Sandra's company had been privately funding the Earth Corps' war against the Inhumanoids for years. Since the Earth Corps had their own funding, it begged the question: why were they at this meeting as well? Upon seeing Hawk and Scarlett enter the room, Herc and Sandra stood up from their seats and approached the Joes to greet them.

"I see you got roped into this crap to, General?" Herc asked as he shook Hawk's hand.

"Sadly, but I thought the Earth Corps wouldn't be sharing out fate as well," Hawk replied. "Isn't your team privately owned?"

"The White House threatened to shut us down after our latest fight with Metlar destroyed over thirty blocks of downtown L.A.," Sandra explained. "It was either join the GJN or face jail time."

"They screwed us too when they wanted to save some money," the General replied. "You can thank your old buddy Senator Masterson for that."

Herc let out an irritated groan upon hearing that. Masterson was a U.S. senator who had been a constant roadblock for not only the Earth Corps, but the Joes as well. The man was more concerned about keeping his job, and more importantly, his paycheck, instead of making sure that the world was kept safe from the likes of the Inhumanoids or Cobra. No doubt that he had a hand in the decision to merge G.I. Joe and the Earth Corps with the Global Justice Network just so he could have a few extra dollars to line his pockets.

"If you'll all wait here, the director will join you shortly," Will informed the group before turning to face Kim once again. "If you'll follow me, Kim, I'll show you to the data room."

As the young superheroine followed the agent out of the room, Scarlett still couldn't the shake this strange sense of suspicion she felt toward Kim's actions. It was odd for her to suspect someone who had all the making of a future member of G.I. Joe of doing something nefarious. Then again, these gut feelings she normally had were right most of the time. However, before she could think of a reason to excuse herself from the room and at least follow Kim and Will to the data room to see if her hunch was right or not, Dr. Director stepped into the room.

"I'm glad you could all make it here on such short notice," she began. "If you'll all take your seats, we can begin."

As instructed, the representatives from both teams took their seats as Dr. Director made her way over to the front of the room so she could address the group.

"First off, I'd like to apologize for this merge of our three teams," she started. "I know it's an inconvenience for you all."

"If by 'inconvenience' you mean 'total pain in the ass,'" Armstrong audibly muttered.

"But allow me to assure you all that both you and your respective teams will be keeping your jobs," the director furthered, ignoring that comment as she did. "The GJN has always respected your work and have no intention of stepping on your toes. But this government-ordered merge is going to happen and I want you all to know that if there's anything the GJN can do for you, we'll be more than happy to provide it. Now that we're a united force, Cobra, the Inhumanoids, the Decepticons or anyone else that wish to do the earth any harm will have to take us all on."

"If that's the case, then why isn't Optimus Prime here?" Sandra questioned. "Or any of the metahumans for that matter?"

Dr. Director paused for a moment, looking slightly taken aback by the question as she did. The leader of the Global Justice Network quickly composed herself before speaking.

"We thought it would be best to work with our most experienced teams," she explained.

"In other words: you don't trust them," Scarlett gathered.

The director didn't answer her right away. She instead narrowed he single eye at the redheaded Joe. There was nothing she could say to bounce back from such a statement that was no doubt true. Rather than try to make an excuse at this point, Dr. Director instead gave them the truth.

"We don't know what they're capable of, Ms. O'Hara," she confessed sharply. "The Autobots have access to advanced technology and they refuse to share it with us despite their supposed alliance with the human race. As for the metahumans, they're unpredictable and do more harm than good half the time."

"Well, I can't speak for the kids, but I've worked with Prime and the Autobots in the past, and they don't trust us with their tech because they know we'd use to kill each other with it," General Hawk defended.

There had been several times in the past where Cobra and Decepticons had united to crush their common enemies, only to be defeated by the combined efforts of the Joes and the Autobots. There was a time when the general was hesitant of working alongside the robotic aliens at first as well, but after seeing Optimus and his troops risking their lives to protect both his soldiers and the civilians that were caught in the crossfire, he realized that they were true friends to the special unit and to the world at large.

"The Autobots have been keeping us safe from the Decepticons for years, we have no reason to fear them," Scarlett added on. "As for the metahumans, sure, some of them may be inexperienced, but they mean well. Maybe if they had some proper guidance, then maybe they would cause less collateral damage."

"GJN has neither the time nor the budget to babysit a bunch of children with superpowers," Dr. Director protested. "As for the Autobots, until they start sharing their tech with us, then I have no intention of including them in any of our operations."

"You're not the trusting type, are you, Doc?" Herc surmised.

"The last time I trusted someone, it was my brother, and I ended up losing an eye because of it," the head of the Global Justice Network harshly reminded him.

"Speaking of whom, you didn't mention him when you were listing off our enemies," General Hawk commented. "I assume you have him in custody then?"

Again, another pause came from the director, only this time it was one of remorse instead of anger. Finally, she spoke up once more.

"No, Gemini is dead," she admitted, much to the surprise of the group. "And we know exactly who did it."

Before anyone could press her for further answers, she pulled out a folder and tossed it onto the table. Hawk was the first to pick it up and see the contents that were within it. It was several pictures that showed the images of Gemini's body lying in a bed of serpents that slithered around his now lifeless form while a sword sat sheathed within his chest. Other pictures showed images of several WEE agents gunned down and dismembered, no doubt trying to fight back against the only enemy capable of such savagery.

"Cobra..." Hawk seethed through his teeth before he handed the folder over to Scarlett.

"An anonymous source lead us to Gemini's headquarters where we found this massacre," Dr. Director explained, holding back sadness in her voice as she did. "We suspect that the attack happened three days after we got our tip."

"Which was no doubt Cobra wanting you to see their handiwork," Scarlett stated. "Cobra Commander doesn't like competition, and you only get two options with that monster: join him, or stay out of his way."

"And it looks like Gemini didn't get the memo," Herc said as he looked through the folder. "I may not have personal experience with Cobra like the General and his troops do, but I know well enough not to screw with Cobra Commander."

"If he doesn't like any rivals, then why does Cobra Commander alley himself with the Decepticons?" Sandra questioned.

"Because he's not stupid," Hawk answered bluntly. "Unlike the Autobots, the Decepticons give weapons to Cobra in exchange for resources they can convert into energon. Besides, he knows better than to try to pick a fight with Megatron."

"In any case, finding Cobra Commander is now major priority for us," Dr. Director said. "Not only did he steal the weapons and technology that WEE had in their arsenal that could prove dangerous to the world, but that bastard also murdered my brother, and I want to see him either in chains or in a body bag."

"So that's why you were so on board with this little merger, because you knew we'd have the experience to fight them," Scarlett realized.

"Precisely," the head of the GJN confirmed. "Gemini may have been a dictator in the making, but he was still my brother, and I want Cobra Commander to pay for what he's done. Not only that, but Cobra wouldn't make a move like this unless they were planning something big, and I want to know what exactly there up to."

As Will led Kim through the halls of the GJN, the young agent noted something off about his friend. Normally, Kim would usually strike up a conversation with him and ask how his life was going, but instead, she remained silent for the entire walk toward the data room. Once they reached it, Will punched in the code to give them access into the room, thus allowing them to step inside. The data room was really a series of computers that housed data that GJN compiled on every person of interest to them, weather they be human or otherwise.

"Well, here it is," Agent Du said. "I can help by pulling up the files on Gemini if you'd like."

"No big, I can find them myself," Kim replied.

"Are you sure? There's a ton of files to go through," the young agent pointed out. "I could pull up them up "

Will's words were cut off when he felt a sudden sharp pain shoot into his chest. He looked down to see Kim's hand holding a knife that was lodged in between his rib cage. Will looked back at his friend's face and saw only a hardened face glowering back at him. He couldn't speak, let alone scream, for the young hero had stabbed him in such a way that the second she would pull the knife out, he would be dead within seconds from blood loss. His eyes could only say the only word that ran through his now dying mind: why?

Kim yanked the blade from Will's chest, letting his body fall to the ground before reaching for the wrist device that was hidden under her sleeve and activated a signal that scrambled the room's security feed before it could alert the rest of the personnel within the base. Once she had done that, Kim reached into her pocket and took out a flash drive that she quickly placed into a USB port before searching for the files she had been ordered to find by her leader. It didn't take Kim long to find the files she was looking for and thus began to download them into her flash drive after bypassing the security codes that guarded them. As she waited for the files to download, she received an incoming transmission from the organization she had recently joined.

"Kingsnake to Diamondback, status report?" a voice ordered.

"I'm downloading the Epsilon Files as we speak, sir," Kim answered.

"Excellent," her leader said, "Return to base once you've finished downloading the files."

"Yes, Commander," the teen complied.

However, unbeknownst to the traitor, the unauthorized download of the GJN's private files sent an alert directly to Dr. Director herself. After looking at her communicator and seeing the alert, the head of the spy network gasped in shock, thus causing the members of the G.I. Joe and the Earth Corps to be interested in what happened.

"What's up, doc?" Herc asked.

"Someone's downloading our private files," Dr. Director explained. "But that's impossible!"

"Where's the source coming from?" Sandra questioned.

"Our data room," the director answered. "But the only people in there are Agent Du and Kim Possible."

Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing. No one wanted to say it out loud, but their fears were collectively growing within them. Reacting on those unwanted fears, Dr. Director reached for her COMM link and reached her security team.

"Attention all units, we have a breach! I want all security forces to be fully armed and head to the data room. If you find anyone in there, detain them at all costs!" she commanded.

With that, she made her way toward the conference room's doorway, but just as she reached it, she heard a voice call out to her.

"We're coming with you," Scarlett told her as she, General Hawk, Sandra and Herc stood up from their seats.

"Fair enough," Dr. Director agreed, clearing not in the mood to argue with them.

Together, the united group made their way toward the data room. As they ran down the halls, they could already here the sounds of gunfire and the screams of dying men. Again, Scarlett and the rest of the group didn't want to speak their suspicions out loud, but what it could it be? Scarlett prayed that her hunch was nothing than paranoia from her years on the job and was actually hoping that it was some agent of Cobra like Zartan or Major Bludd who had infiltrated the base and that Kim was current fighting them off to keep their hands off of whatever they trying to steal from the GJN's computers. It was much better than the alternative.

As Scarlett mentally prayed for her theory was true, the group of heroes had reached the data room, where they saw one of the security guards get thrown out of the room before colliding with the wall. Three more guards joined the first one in a pile in the hallway, all of whom were beaten and bloodied, possibly even dead. Seconds later, Kim walked out of the room, covered the blood of the guards and holding a pistol in her hand. Everyone let out a collective gasp in shock and horror upon seeing the unthinkable before them. Why would someone as good and pure as Kim Possible do this? It was all so disorientating to the four of them that they almost didn't realize that she had raised her gun toward them.

"Hail Cobra," she said coldly.

Dr. Director and the others quickly ducked and took cover as Kim opened fire on them. They still couldn't mentally register that the teen hero who had all the makings of a future Joe would suddenly turn against everything she fought and stood for and join the ranks of Cobra. Hawk and the others could throw around theories after they had detained the traitor. Right now they had to focus on stopping her before she escaped with the files she had no doubt stolen for Cobra Commander. Acting quickly, Herc reached out and quickly snatched up one of the dead guard's guns and fired back at Kim, forcing her to retreat into the data room in the process, all the why shooting back at Herc as she did.

The hallway fell silent as Kim slinked back into the room she had just stepped out of. Dr. Director and the rest of the group picked themselves up from the ground before slowly approaching the room together, gathering up the weapons of the fallen guards for protection as they did. But when they stepped into the room, they only found the body of Will Du laying in a pool of his own blood. Dr. Director gasped in horror at the sight of her top agent dead on the ground, still reeling from the thought that it was Kim who slew him. she attempted to rush over to his body, but before she could get close, Kim suddenly swung down from the ceiling and knocked everyone back with a single kick.

Scarlett was the first to recover and attempted to throw a punch at the girl, but Kim blocked it and roundhouse kicked her in the chest, sending her flying into the wall in process. The red-haired Joe recoiled from the hit and rushed toward her opponent once more, only this time, Kim was prepared. In one swift motion, she drew a knife from her pocket and threw it into Scarlett's leg, causing her to cry out in pain as she collapsed back to the ground. Herc came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her in an attempted to hold the traitor down, but Kim threw her head back and slammed the back of it into Armstrong's face, making him let go and stumble backwards. Kim knocked him out with a kick to the jaw, thus making Sandra rush to aide.

Kim then heard the sound of a safety being switched off of a gun and spun around with another roundhouse kick and knocked the gun that Dr. Director had pulled out of her holster out of her hands. The traitor then threw a punch at the head of the GJN, but her opponent dodged it and in turn threw a punch of her own that was blocked by Kim's quick reflexes before she struck the director with a powerful strike across the face which she followed up with devastating drop kick that knocked Dr. Director unconscious. Kim was about was depart the scene when she heard the sound another gun being cocked and turned to see General Hawk aiming Dr. Director's pistol back at her, all the while his eyes looked at the fallen hero with disappointment in his eyes. In response to the general, Kim drew her own pistol and aimed it back at him.

"Just answer me this: why?" the general demanded.

"Because this what I was trained to do," Kim answered.

Before Hawk could pull the trigger, Kim fired three rounds into the leader of G.I. Joe's heart, making him crumble to the floor in a broken heap. Scarlett cried out in horror as she pulled herself to her general's side just as more security officers ran down the halls to apprehend Kim. However, the young traitor took out a flash-bang grenade and threw it down, vanishing in a flash of blinding light. When the light faded away, Kim was long gone and the general was bleeding out from his wounds.

"Medic!" Scarlett screamed out in hysterics. "Medic!"

* * *

After her escape, Kim had managed to sneak back to Cobra HQ, where she reunited with her commander. The young double agent had been serving under Cobra since she was ten years old after being inducted into the Cobra youth program by Storm Shadow where she received the finest training in the arts of espionage, sabotage and assassination. She worked as a superhero for so long, gaining both the public's and the metahuman community's trust until the time Cobra Commander called upon her to carry out her ultimate mission. Nothing mattered except the success of this one mission. Not her family, not her friends, not even Ron mattered to her. Only Cobra and victory over its enemies.

"Excellent work, Diamondback," Cobra Commander congratulated, using Kim's codename as he did. "Not only did you bring me the Epsilon Files, but you also left G.I. Joe leaderless in the process."

"It was my pleasure, sir," Kim replied.

"Forgive me Commander, but there is no confirmation that General Hawk is actually dead," Destro pointed out.

"Dead or not, it doesn't matter, Destro," the head of Cobra reasoned. "Now that we have the Epsilon Files, victory is as good as ours."

"As you've said several times before," Zartan chided with a smirk. "And look where that's got us."

"I've been planning for this moment for years," Cobra Commander explained, hiding his anger toward his agent as he did. "I've waited so long for the moment to strike, and the best part is that our enemies will be destroyed by their own hands!"

He then looked over to Cobra's chief scientist, Dr. Mindbender, as Kim handed him the flash drive.

"I leave you to work on the tools for our coming conquest, Mindbender," he said, "You have three days."

"Three days?! But Commander, even with the equipment we took from our raid on WEE, my team and I still wouldn't have the time to build all of the weapons!" Mindbender reasoned.

"Then focus on the weapons needed to take out our most powerful enemies," Cobra Commander ordered before turning his attention to Destro. "Send word to the Decepticons. Tell them to be ready to intact phase two of our plan the second we initiate phase one."

"It will be done, Commander," the arms-dealer compiled.

"And what of our other allies?" Baroness questioned.

"Tell them to be ready as well," her leader answered. "I don't want a single chance of error from anyone, not when we're this close."

"And I, sir?" Kim inquired.

"I have a special assignment for you, my child," Cobra Commander replied. "Tell me, how much do you know about Danny Phantom?"

* * *

 **Okay, so I feel like I need to answer two questions some people might have.**

 **One: "Why start another story when your others aren't finished?" I fully understand the frustration some of you may have with this constantly happening, but there is a reason for this. My mind works in a way to where if I get an idea it'll fester in my head until I have no choice but to get started on it. Now the thing is that when I write, I want to be fully focused on the story I'm writing. I don't want my mind to get scatter brained and risk the quality of it dropping.**

 **Two: "Really? Secret Empire? Why adapt a dumpster fire of an event like that?" Don't worry, we're not gonna make the same mistakes that Marvel made. We're mostly following the premise of a hero seemingly betraying what he or she fought for and joining a terrorist organization hell bent on world domination. In fact, as you may have seen, there is a little bit of the JLA story "Tower of Babel" thrown in here as well, so no need to worry, we know how awful Secret Empire was and we're not gonna repeat the same bullshit that it pulled on us.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible, American Dragon: Jake Long, Gargoyles and Star vs the Forces of Evil are owned by Disney, G.I. Joe, Transformers, Inhumanoids and ROM is owned by Hasbro, Danny Phantom, El Tigre and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Nickelodeon, The Powerpuff Girls is owned by Cartoon Network and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is owned by Zagtoon.**


	2. The Venom of Cobra

**Credit for this chapter goes to my collaborator.**

* * *

Cobra Empire

Chapter Two: The Venom of Cobra

* * *

When Kim fired those bullets into General's Hawks chest, Scarlett's whole world seemed to crumble at her feet. The general had been the one who recruited her into the special unit and watched her with pride as she rose through the ranks of G.I. Joe into becoming one its commanding officers. Now she was here, standing in an observation room watching surgeons frantically trying to save her leader's life. After being shot by Kim, General Hawk was rushed to the nearest hospital, where he was instantly taken into the emergency room for immediate surgery. As that was being done, Scarlett sent a message to the other Joes that their leader was gravely wounded, as well as mentioning who had shot him. Most of the Joes were on missions, but Duke, Lady Jaye and Flint managed to make it to be at their general's side. Now they were here, standing with Scarlett as they watched General Hawk fight for his very life.

It all seemed impossible to believe, and yet it all unfolded right before Scarlett's eyes like a living nightmare. She watched as someone who had the makings of a Joe, maybe even lead the team's next generation of Joes one day, gun down the man she admired like father. At this point, she didn't care about why Kim had suddenly allied herself with Cobra. All she concerned herself with right now was bringing the hero turned traitor to justice. Scarlett didn't care how long it might take, but she would see to it that Kim Possible would be either put behind bars or put in a grave when this was over.

Just then, Dr. Director stepped into the observation room. Aside from a few bruises and sprained wrist, the head of the Global Justice Network had gotten off far easier then General Hawk did. However, there was something on Scarlett's mind that she wanted to know: what exactly had Kim stolen from GJN?

"How's his condition?" the director asked with concern in her voice as she looked at the general.

"Unclear," Duke answered with frustration hiding behind his tone. "But Hawk's a tough old bird, he'll make it through this."

"I'm sorry you all," Betty said remorsefully.

"We're sorry for the loss of your agent, director," Lady Jaye spoke up.

"Will was one of the finest agents the GJN had...That I had..." Dr. Director replied, hiding her pain behind her words. "Why would Kim even do this? Why would she suddenly join Cobra?"

"Maybe it was mind control, Cobra Commander's done that in the past," Duke surmised.

"It could be that she was a sleeper agent," Jaye theorized. "Cobra has agents they brainwash at an early age and let live normal lives until they have need of them."

"Or maybe she's just a traitor," Scarlett spoke up coldly. "I don't really care how or why she joined Cobra, all I care about is taking her down."

Dr. Director and the other two Joes were taken aback by Scarlett's callousness toward the young hero's betrayal. They knew that she cared for Hawk's safety, but they still wanted to know why someone like Kim would join forces with Cobra.

"What were on those files she stole?" the female Joe demanded from the director.

"That's classified," Dr. Director replied defensively. "Despite what's happened, I'm still your commanding officer, and I can chose not to disclose any information I see fit."

"In case you forgot director, whatever Kim stole is now in the hands of Cobra Commander!" Duke pointed out sharply. "And if he wanted it then that could only mean that it was something big. You wanted the Joes to help you fight Cobra, so if you want our help then you better damn well tell us what Kim stole for them."

Despite the harsh glare that Dr. Director was giving them, she knew that Duke was right, and with a defeated sigh, she spoke.

"They were called the Epsilon files" she began. "They were schematics for special weapons."

"What kind of special weapons?" Lady Jaye pressed further.

"They were designed to combat any hero in case any of them turned against us," Dr. Director answered. "The GJN has been keeping tabs on every metahuman, alien and magical being on the planet, and after seeing what some of these teens could do, we feared what they'd be like if they grew up and decided to us their powers to rule us instead of protecting us."

The four Joes were in a state of shock upon hearing that. They always knew that Dr. Director could go to certain extremes to protect the world, but they never thought that she would go so far as to build weapons to harm those who would also defend it.

"How could you?" Lady Jaye demanded. "They're just children!"

"That's the point!" the director snapped back. "You know how hormonal teen's get? What if they have their heart broken and decided to take it out on someone who can't protect themselves? Or decide that there's more profit in killing people rather than saving them? You already saw that Kim's an agent of Cobra, so for all we know, all of them could secretly in league with those bastards!"

"I bet you even made weapons to take down the Autobots as well," Flint guessed coldly. "You're lucky Herc and Sandra returned to their base, or Armstrong would've strangled you!"

"I'm not sorry for what I've done, in fact, if this whole scenario has taught us anything, it's that I was right!" the head of GJN shot back. "I just lost one of my best agents and the most important files on this planet to someone I thought I could trust!"

The sad truth behind Dr. Director's words was that they were true. Kim Possible was always someone who seemed to be the embodiment of what the Joes stood for, but for whatever reason, she turned on the whole world and had given Cobra Commander what could very well be the key to the victory he had sought after for so long.

"We need to find Kim now before she manages to get those files to Cobra," Dr. Director continued. "I've put out a global warrant for her arrest. Every government agency will be out looking her. There'll be nowhere she can run where we won't be able to find her."

"Assuming she hasn't already gotten the files to him already," Flint pointed out grimly. "I'll have whatever Joes that aren't on duty search for Kim as well."

"Then its decided," Scarlett said. "From this moment on, Kim Possible is now an enemy of the state."

* * *

"In a startling turn of events, teen superhero, Kim Possible, committed an act treason by launching a surprise attack on the Global Justice Network headquarters in the name of the terrorist organization known as Cobra," the newswoman on the TV stated. "During the attack, Possible shot and severely wounded decorated general and leader of the special military unit, G.I. Joe, General Clayton 'Hawk' Abernathy. The general has since been rushed to St. Morgan's Hospital and is in critical condition. A warrant has been issued for Kim Possible's arrest and authorities have been given orders to us deadly force if necessary in order to stop her."

Ann switched off the TV. She just couldn't bear to hear anymore. It all seemed so outlandish to the Possible parents that their daughter would align herself with one of the most dangerous terrorist organizations in the world. It had to be a trick of some kind. There was no way that someone like their dear Kimberly would commit such a hideous act of violence. But deny it all they want, the proof was there for not just them, but for all the world to see.

"Did Kim really join Cobra, Mom?" Jim asked, concern laced in every word.

What could she say to her son? What comforting words could she give to him that could make this whole situation better for both of her sons? In truth, there was nothing she could say or do that could make this better for her children. The only thing she could do is tell them the only thing that could be said.

"I...I don't know," she finally answered. "I honestly don't know."

What could she have missed that prevented her from seeing this coming? Was Kim lashing out? Was she being forced into doing this? There were to many questions, and sadly there were no answers to any of them. As a mother, Ann had felt like she completely failed in her duties as a parent to her eldest child. Just then, as if almost on cue, there was a knock at the front door. Ann quickly composed herself and went to open the door where she found a man dressed in a military uniform with two other soldiers behind him.

"Mrs. Possible?" the officer inquired.

"Yes," she acknowledged. "Who are you?"

"We're from G.I. Joe, ma'am," the soldier explained. "We're going to need you and your family to come with us. We need you to answer a few questions."

"Regarding Kim," Ann solemnly surmised.

"Yes, ma'am," the Joe confirmed. "We also need to put you all into protective custody. We have reason to believe that Cobra may have considered you targets due to your connection to your daughter."

With just that word alone, the Joe had seemed to finally break through the wall of doubt she had built for her mind. Like it or not, her beloved daughter had joined Cobra, and whether or not it was by choice, it honestly didn't matter at this point. All Ann knew was that her daughter was gone and that she needed to protect what was left of her family from being poisoned by Cobra Commander's venom like Kim had been.

"Just let us get some-" she attempted to say.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but your family needs to come with us immediately," the soldier stated firmly. "We'll send for things later. Right now, you all need to come with us right this instant."

"Of course, sir," Ann replied, slightly taken aback by the sharpness of the Joe's tone.

As instructed, the Possible family left were home and were escorted into the back of an armored truck. As they were lead into the back of the armored car, the Possibles began to have a growing sense of dread rising up within them, almost as if some sixth sense was trying to warn them not to go with the Joes. Once the Possible family was secured inside the armored vehicle, the Joe pulled out his phone and made a call to his commanding officer.

"I've got them, sir," he said.

"Excellent work," his commander responded. "You know what to do."

"Don't worry, sir, I'll take good care of them," the officer replied as a dark smirk formed on his lips.

"And what of the others?" his commanding officer question. "Have they completed their tasks?"

"I've been in touch with my boys, they just arrived at the Stoppables' house," the 'Joe' answered. "Don't worry, sir, we have everything under control."

"See that you do," his commander warned before hanging up.

The 'Joe' couldn't help but smirk at the thought of what was to come next. Sure, this was by far one of the worst deeds he had ever done, but so long as the commander was paying the bills, then he'd do whatever was asked of him. Was it cruel? Yes. Was it dishonorable? Absolutely, but honestly, it didn't matter to the mercenary either way. As long he got paid, then he'd do whatever distasteful act the commander would ask of him. And so, with a nod to his cohorts, Zartan got into the driver's side of the vehicle and proceeded to drive off toward the area where they had chosen to carry out the deed, all the while the master of disguises thought about how he was going to spend the big fat bonus that Cobra Commander promised him after this job was done.

* * *

In preparation in what was known as Operation: Black Dawn, Cobra Commander had been making alliances with certain other unscrupulous characters from across the globe and even from beyond the stars. The Decepticons were already on his side. So long as Cobra provided them with energon then they'd be on board for whatever the head of the terrorist organization had planned. Not to mention, the plan involved something big for the Autobots, so it made it all the more easier for the commander to gain Megatron's support. The Inhumanoids were a tad tougher to convince them of an alliance, for they cared only for their own dreams of conquest. Fortunately, Metlar was intrigued by the thought of finally ridding himself of the Earth Corps once and for all.

It wasn't just the Decepticons and the Inhumanoids that Cobra Commander had convinced to join his cause, but many other evil-doers as well. With the right amount of money and leverage, the commander had managed to recruit several other villains to his cause. For the Epsilon Files to be properly devised, Cobra Commander needed the expertise of others who were more well-versed in the certain weaknesses that each hero had. It took a lot of effort to bring everyone together, but in due time, Minbender had the team he needed to complete the weapons that were required for the coming war. In fact, one was already nearly finished and was soon to be ready to be used on one of their biggest targets.

However, in order for the commander's plan to go off successfully, he still needed the aid of one more accomplice, but persuading him, or better put, it to join Cobra was easier said than done. Currently, Cobra Commander was speaking to his potential ally in the privacy of his throne room via a massive screen.

 **And why should I join you?**

Cobra Commander looked at the words written on the screen and weighed his choice of his words carefully before finally speaking.

"Because you know it's the only logical option," he offered. "With our combined strength, we can finally crush our enemies and bring this world to its knees!"

 **Bold words, but your organization's failures in the past have made me rather unconvinced of the validity of your claims.**

"This time it will be different," the commander assured. "Because this time we'll have you on our side. You're our secret weapon, my friend."

 **One of many secret weapons, you mean. I am well aware of your recent recruitment of Kim Possible. I am curious though as to how you managed to do that.**

"That is my little secret, I'm afraid," Cobra Commander denied. "I'd be willing to share if you joined us, however."

 **A tempting offer, but I am afraid I will have to decline.**

Cobra Commander hid his frustration well under his helmet. He knew that if he lost this being's support then he'd have to rework his entire plan, which would set him back several months, and he had no intention of doing that. The commander had to think of something fast, or everything he had achieved so far would be all for not.

"Name your price and I will see to it that you have it," he reasoned.

 **And what makes you think I want something? Least of all from you.**

"Because everyone wants something. Even you," Cobra Commander insisted. "For all the power you wield, you still falter in your own plans as much as I do. But if we combine our strength, we can have the whole world under our thumbs. And for that vision, I'm willing to give you anything you desire."

The screen was blank for several seconds, as if the commander's potential partner was considering its options. This almost took Cobra Commander aback, for he thought the cybernetic being had a lightning fast response time. No doubt he must have said something that peaked his ally's interest. Now he could only hope that it took the bait he had given it. Just then, the screen showed an image of something, or rather, someone Cobra Commander was quite familiar with.

 **I want him. That is my price for my alliance, commander. Give him to me, and will do whatever you ask.**

"It will be difficult, but not entirely impossible," Cobra Commander commented. "But couldn't you take possession of him on your own?"

 **I have tried in the past, but his kind's willpower is far too strong for me to take control of them. But I have a feeling that you may have found a way to weaken him enough for me to take control of his body?**

"We have," the terrorist confirmed. "So I can trust that I'll have your aide then?"

 **You will, Cobra Commander.**

"A pleasure doing business with you, XANA," Cobra Commander replied, smirking under his helmet as he did.

With the that, the screen switched off. The commander couldn't help but let out a laugh at this recent turn of events. He finally had all the pieces in place for his big move against the world, and this time there would be no one who could stop him from achieving his ultimate goal of world domination. The best part was that the one who would give him the keys to the kingdom was one of the world's greatest heroes. As Cobra Commander relished the thought of his coming triumph, Dr. Mindbender entered the throne room.

"My team been assembled and we've begun our work on the weapons you requested, commander," the doctor began. "We've already completed the one you wanted finished first."

"Good. See to it that Diamondback gets it before she leaves for her mission," the commander ordered. "What of the others?"

"They should be finished in time for us to launch our attacks," Mindbender assured.

"And Project: Lazarus?" Cobra Commander question furthered.

Project: Lazarus had been in the works for as long as Cobra Commander had been preparing Operation: Black Dawn. By the order of his commander, Mindbender had been working closely with the brilliant, yet deranged, Dr. Anton Sevarius, to create the ultimate show of Cobra's supremacy when their time came to rule the world. However, the DNA they had been using to create the ultimate living weapon had proved to useless. All seemed lost until one day, Cobra Commander gave his chief scientist a pair of scissors that had the power to traverse the very multiverse itself. How his leader had obtained such a weapon was even disclosed to Mindbender. He was only told that they once belong to a supposed immortal being who recently met his demise. Cobra Commander posed that if the DNA of this Earth wasn't enough to give him the perfect warrior, then perhaps another Earth would.

And so, for weeks Mindbender and Sevarius searched the multiverse, and while they were astonished by the sights they had witnessed, they knew that they could not return to Cobra Commander empty handed. After weeks of searching, they came upon a world where the inhabitants had astounding abilities. They heard tales of the most powerful being on their world and how she defended it long into her elderly years until she passed on. It was from those tales that Mindbender and his partner got an idea. After returning with Zartan and a platoon of Cobra's finest soldiers, they raided the tomb this Earth's long deceased champion and stole her remains, killing several of the monks who guarded it in the process. It took three months and hundreds of failures, but they finally had the warrior who would bring the hammer down on Cobra's enemies.

"Lazarus will be ready when we begin Operation: Black Dawn," Mindbender answered.

"Then everything is proceeding as I have planned," Cobra Commander said with a dark chuckle.

Just then, Baroness entered the room with a look of urgency on her face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you commander, but it seems that we have encountered a small problem," she explained.

Her leader let out a deep, irritated growl before speaking. There was always a setback, wasn't there?

"What kind of problem, Baroness?" he demanded.

* * *

Ron panted heavily as he kept running further away from his home, knowing full well that if he stopped for one moment he could be killed. Rufus held on tightly onto the hem of his owner's pocket as he continued to run, clinging onto it for dear life. Ron wasn't much of a planner, and this was no different. The only thought he had was getting far enough away from his home as fast he could, all the while hoping his family would be fine. He got a call from Wade earlier telling him to leave his home at once before anyone arrived there to pick him up. Ron, still feeling jaded over his lover's sudden treason, was at first confused by this request from his friend. That was until he suddenly heard a knock at his front door.

From the window he could see an armored truck with the G.I. Joe insignia with several armed men stepping out of it, but instincts seemed to tell him that these men were not Joes. Choosing not to meet with the men, Ron opted to escape out of his bedroom window and keep running. He knew that the arrival of these men and Kim's sudden swift in allegiance wasn't a coincidence, and if he wanted to keep his family safe, then he'd have to make a run for it. The teen tried to get back in touch with Wade, but received no reply, making him fear that his friend was already in the clutches of whoever had sent those men to his home. In other words, Cobra Commander.

All this madness began two weeks ago when Kim told him that she was going on a secret mission for the Global Justice Network and didn't know when she would return. Ron attempted to convince his lover to let him join her, but it was all for not. Weeks passed and Kim didn't send her boyfriend so much as a text to tell him that she was still alive. Ron even attempted to contact Dr. Director and ask for the progress of Kim's mission, but she told him that the young superhero was on no such mission. Then again, even if she was, there would be a good chance that Dr. Director wouldn't tell him regardless.

Then, all hell broke loose when the news broke out that Kim not only had defected to Cobra's side, but also attacked the Global Justice Network's headquarters and had gunned down the leader of G.I. Joe in the process. Much like Kim's family, Ron also wanted to deny the very notion that she would willingly join the terrorist organization, but without proper evidence, it was hard to say. Now all he could do was run and pray that everything would turn out for the better.

Just then, the teen got a call on his phone. After seeing that it was from Wade, he answered.

"Wade, what the hell is going on?!" he demanded.

"I can't tell you everything right now Ron, those guys are at my door right now," the child genius answered. "All I can tell you that I'm going underground and so should you. Cobra's everywhere Ron, and they don't want any loose ends, which is exactly what we are!"

"But what about Kim?!" Ron snapped.

"If we want to help her, then we have to hide for now," Wade reasoned. "Look, I don't have much time and they may be trying to track you on this phone, so my advice is to lay low for a while. And stay away from everyone. Cobra isn't the only one who'll be coming after you, the Joes and the other heroes are looking for any leads on Kim and they're out for blood for what she did to the general!"

"She couldn't have done this Wade, you know that!" Ron protested.

"Maybe, or maybe she's been working for Cobra all along and we didn't know it," Wade replied dejectedly. "Good luck out there Ron. I hope to hear from you again."

Before Ron could say another word, Wade hung up. The teen cursed as he threw his phone to the ground, breaking it upon impact with it. He was on his own now. No help from Wade and his girlfriend had joined the side of evil. There was no place he could go that wouldn't get him either arrested or put in in unmarked grave out in the middle of nowhere. And so, he kept running.

"Looks like we're on our own, Rufus," he said somberly.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible, Gargoyles and Star vs the Forces of Evil are owned by Disney, G.I. Joe, Transformers and Inhumanoids are owned by Hasbro and Code Lyoko is owned by MoonScoop.**


End file.
